Everything
by rfr4evr938
Summary: What if Rory left with Jess in 4.21? And what if they had a daughter at 20? The prequil to my story, Unbreakable. May contain some actual dialouge from the show. Lit, of coarse. AU. Please R&R! Formally titled My Everything.
1. Prolouge: Goodbye

AN-For those of you who have read Unbreakable, this story might make a little bit more sense to you. But I'm only writing this because I was going to put some flashbacks in Unbreakable, but I decided to expand it and make it into a whole story.

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Rory and Jess.

Prologue: Goodbye

Rory's POV:

"Come with me", Jess said.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me", Jess said again.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know", he answered. "Away."

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Probably", he said. "Do it. Don't think about it."

"I can't do that", I said, turning around and walking into my dorm.

"You don't think you can but you can", he said, following me. "You can do whatever you want."

"It's not what I want", I said, not really believing myself.

"It is, I know you", he said.

"You don't know me!" I said. I still couldn't believe I was saying this. I was lying.

"We'll go New York", he said. "We'll work, we'll be together, we'll live together. It's what I want, and it's what you want, too!"

"No!" I said.

"Look, I want to be with you, but not here, not this place, not Stars Hollow", he said. "We have to start new."

"There's nothing to start", I said, just lying more.

"But you're packed!" He said. "Your stuff's all in boxes. You're ready! And I'm ready. I'm ready for this! You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now, you can!"

"No", I said.

"Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago!" he said. "And you know it, too. I know you do."

"Yes", I said suddenly.

"What?" Jess asked.

"I said yes", I answered. "Let's go."

"You can't be serious", he said. "I really didn't expect you to say yes, but I knew I had to try."

"Jess, I love you", I said. "I have for a while. And I want to be with you. You're right, we belong together. And I want us to be together."

But Jess didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and kissed me.

"Let's go", he said. Then we did.

xxxxxx

Lorelai's POV:

I woke up the morning after Liz's wedding to a beeping coming from my cell phone. I checked the message. It was from Rory, and all it said was "Mom, I'm leaving Connecticut. I don't know exactly where I'm going or when I'll be back, but I love you, and I don't want you to worry about me. I'm ok, and I'm happy. Goodbye Mom."

Well, I completely freaked out. I went to Luke's to talk to him, but I couldn't find him. I felt desperate and scared. I know she would be ok, but I just wanted to know why she left or where she would end up. But I didn't even know that she knew that.


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Over

AN-Yes, I know, this chapter is kind of short, but it's something. And the next chapter is going to include some Lorelai and Luke.

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls (sadly)

Chapter 1: Starting Over

Rory's POV:

The next morning, Jess and I were still driving.

"So, where are we going?" Jess finally asked.

"I don't know", I answered. "Anywhere."

I saw Jess smile.

"Sounds good to me", he said.

Then, suddenly, I remembered something. Or really, someone. My mom.

"Oh, my God", I said.

"What?" Jess asked.

"My Mom's probably completely freaking out right now", I said.

"You left her a message on her phone", Jess said.

"I know", I said. "But I didn't really tell her anything. I have to call her."

"Ok", Jess said.

xxxxxx

Lorelai's POV:

After I left Luke's, I went home. As soon as I walked in the door, the phone started ringing. I ran inside and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi mom", Rory said.

"Oh, God, Rory. Where are you, babe? Are you ok?" I knew I sounded insane, but I felt like I was going insane.

"Mom, I'm fine", Rory said. "I'm with Jess."

"Jess?" I asked. "You're with Jess? Why are you with Jess? Where are you going with Jess?"

"He came to Yale last night and asked me leave with him", she said. "And I did. Mom, I love him."

"He left, Rory", I said. "He left and went to California without even telling you. He told you he loved you, then just ran off without even waiting for you to say anything back. Do you really think you can trust him?"

"Yes, Mom, I do", Rory said. "I can trust him. I know I can. He's different. I don't know what's different, but something is. Mom, I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, it's still Jess."

"That's why I'm sure", she said. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, hon", I said. "Bye."

"Bye", she said. Then she hung up.

Rory's POV:

After I hung up with my mom, I felt like I was about to cry. I guess Jess noticed, because he asked "Rory, are you ok?"

"I'm fine", I lied.

"Rory", Jess said. He knew me too well.

"My mom doesn't think I can trust you", I said. "And I don't know why I'm surprised. I know she never liked you, but I want her to be happy for me. I want her to be happy that I'm happy."

"She will be, Rory", Jess said. "After she gets tired of hating me for taking her daughter away, she'll be happy for you."

I smiled at that, then said "Thank you. And I hope you're right."

"Me too", he said. "So, shall we go?"

"Yes", I said. Then we did.

xxxxxx

The next day, Jess and I were in Philadelphia. I don't know how we ended up there, but we were there. And looking for an apartment. This was really happening. I couldn't believe this was really happening. We were really starting over.


	3. Chapter 2: My Love

AN-This chapter is short, but I think the length works for this chapter. Also, I've decided that in this story, Luke and Lorelai start dating before the end of the fourth season, so I don't have to mess with putting them together. And yes, I'm lazy.

Disclaimer-I very sadly don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 2: My Love

Lorelai's POV:

The next morning, I went to Luke's for breakfast.

When I walked in, Luke said "Morning. Coffee?"

"Of coarse," I said sitting down at the counter. While he was pouring the coffee, I continued. "Luke, I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked.

"Rory's gone," I said.

"What!" Luke said. "Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know," I said. "She's with Jess!"

"She's gone with Jess?" Luke asked. "Is she crazy?"

"I don't know," I said. "Apparently."

"Why did she leave with him?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," I answered. "All I know is that Jess came to Yale and asked her to leave with him and she left."

"Wow," Luke said.

"I know," I said. "You know, I never thought that Rory could ever do something insane, until now."

"Even I think it's insane and he's my nephew," he said.

"I'm going to go home," I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just need to go home and think."

"Ok, bye," Luke said, kissing me after.

Then I walked out.

xxxxxx

Rory's POV:

A few weeks later at around 6:00, Jess came back from looking for a job. We already had the apartment, it was the job that was the problem.

"Hey," he said when he walked in. Then he came over and kissed me.

"You know, we're kind of seeming like a 40-year-old married couple," I said. "Man comes in at 6:00, greets girl, kisses girl, and in about ten years, we're sitting around in rockers on a front porch."

"Ok, you are getting way too much like your mom," Jess said.

I laughed, then went and sat next to him on the couch.

"So, any job yet?" I asked.

"Nope," Jess said. "There's just nothing that seems like me."

"Are you sure you're not just picky?" I said.

"Me, picky?" he said. "I worked at Wal-Mart for God's sake. If I were picky, I wouldn't have."

"Good point," I said.

Jess leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back and he moved his hand behind my head, tangling his fingers in my hair.

We started leaning back on the couch and he moved his hand down to my hips. The kisses kept getting harder, faster and filled with something it took my a little while to figure out. Then it hit me. Lust.

He moved his hands up my shirt and started kissing down my neck. He slowly and lightly kissed my check, my chin, my neck, my collarbone, then started over. The only sound I could make was the slightest groan.

"I love you," Jess whispered in my ear, so quietly that I thought I might have imagined it.

"I love you, too," I said breathlessly. Then I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him so hard it almost hurt.

We pulled away for a split second, then went back to kissing hard and fast. He moved his hands slowly up my shirt and pulled it off. I pulled his off, too, and we kept kissing. His hands slowly moved up and touched the top of my bra, then he lightly slipped one of the straps down and kissed my shoulder. Then he started kissing up my neck until his lips grabbed mine again. His hands moved again and lightly touched my breasts. I sighed slightly until his lips touched mine again.

After that, there was nothing but wild hands touching places they'd never been before and light kisses that only said one thing. I love you.


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking

**AN-Well, here's a new chapter. That's pretty much all there is to say. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 3: Breaking

Rory's POV:

I stared down at what I was holding in my hand. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I just stared.

I wanted to pass out, but couldn't. All I could do was stare.

I knew that when Jess found out, it would all be gone. Everything we had would never be the same, if he even stayed. Because all that pink strip was saying was "Rory Gilmore, your perfect life is over."

xxxxxx

When Jess got home, I was pacing up and down in the middle of the main room.

As soon as he walked in the door, he asked, "What wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, not looking up at him.

"Rory, come on," he said. "You wouldn't be pacing if nothing was wrong."

"Jess, I can't talk right now," I said, then I went back into the bedroom.

I closed the door after me and sat down the bed, picked up the phone, and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello," she said when she answered the phone.

"Mom, sit down, if you're not already," I said.

"Why?" she asked. "What's going on, Rory."

"Just sit down," I said. "Trust me."

"Ok," she said. "I'm sitting."

"Mom, I'm pregnant," I said.

"What!" she said. "How? I mean, I know how, but really, it's you!"

"I know, but me is living with her boyfriend," I said. "And me is pregnant."

"Oh, my God," she said. "Rory, how could you let this happen?"

"I don't know!" I said. "Mom, I can't handle this."

"Yes, you can," she said. "Rory, you're smart and strong and you can handle this."

"But what if I can't," I said.

"You can," she said. "Have you told Jess yet?"

"No," I said. "He just got home. But mom, I can't tell him."

"Rory, you have to," she said. "It's his kid. It is his kid, right?"

"Yes, mom, I'm not a slut!" I said.

"I know, honey, you're not," she said.

"I guess I'll go," I said.

"Ok," she said. "I love you."

"You too," I said.

"Tell Jess," she said.

"Bye," I said. Then I hung up.

xxxxxx

Awhile later, I went out into the main room and saw Jess sitting on the couch.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, hey," He said, looking up from his book, and turning down the music he was listening to. "Are you ok?"

"Yes and no," I answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that I'm ok, but..." I trailed off, not being able to say it.

"What is it, Rory?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Jess, I'm pregnant," I said, looking down at my hands. I kept sitting there waiting for a reaction, but it didn't come. I looked up.

Jess was sitting there staring just ahead, almost like he didn't hear me. Then he turned to me and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said. "I don't want to be, but I am."

Then he reached over and hugged me. I hugged him back and started crying into his shoulder.

"It's ok," He said, stroking my hair. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

And I believed him. More than I've ever believed anything before.


	5. Chapter 4: Kyla Isabelle Mariano

**AN-Well, here's the next chapter. I guess that's all there is to say. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own GG. It would not have ended if I did!**

Chapter 4: Kyla Isabelle Mariano

Rory's POV:

I was pregnant. I finally admitted to myself that I was after 2 weeks. Then I knew I had to deal with it. And I guess 'dealing with it' meant going home to Stars Hollow, because Jess and I moved back two months after I found out about the pregnancy.

And moving back meant telling people. We told Luke when we first moved back and finally after about a month, everyone in town knew. Either we told them, they found out, or they figured it out themselves, but they knew and that's all that mattered.

But after three months of being back in Stars Hollow, the people that still didn't know were my grandparents. My mom and I were trying to put them off as long as possible. My mom even suggested not telling them at all, but I knew we had to.

So, that week, I went with my mom to Friday night dinner. We were going to bring Jess, but we figured it be easier without him, considering my grandparents hated him. When my mom told them I left with Jess, they were furious, so we left him to spare our lives.

When we got there, we went up to the door and stood there for pretty much ten minutes.

"We should probably go in now, shouldn't we?" I asked after eleven minutes.

"Yeah, we probably should," my mom said. "We're already late."

"Ok, so let's go in," I said.

"Yeah, let's go," she said. Neither of us moved.

"We're inside now, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," she answered. "We're inside being two mature women."

"That's what I thought," I said.

We stood there for a few more minutes.

"Ok, let's just tough it up and go in," I said. Then I stepped forward and rung the bell.

My grandmother answered almost immediately.

"Oh, thank you're hear. We thought something happened," My grandmother said. Then she stopped when she saw me. "Rory, what are you doing back?"

"I moved back, we moved back," I said.

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, Jess and I," I said.

"Oh, right, him," my grandmother said. "Well, anyway, we're thrilled you're here. Come in, don't just stand in the door all night."

We walked into the foyer and handed the maid our coats, then we followed my grandmother into the living room.

My mom and I sat down on the couch and my grandmother sat down across from us.

"Where's grandpa?" I asked.

"He's in his office, taking forever, as usual," my grandmother answered. "Richard, get in here!"

"I'm coming!" my grandfather called from in the office.

"Now Richard!" grandma called. "Rory's here."

"Rory?" he asked from the office. Then all of a sudden, he appeared in the doorway.

"Rory, it is you," he said.

"Does he think I'd lie to him," grandma mumbled to no one in particular.

"Hi grandpa," I said, ignoring my grandmother.

I stood up and went over to hug him.

I sat down again and so did my grandpa.

"So, what you two want to drink?" my grandmother asked, standing up.

"Grandma, wait," I said. "Before drinks, I need to tell you two something."

My grandmother sat back down.

"What is it?" grandpa asked, sounding concerned.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, then said it.

"I'm pregnant."

I kept my eyes shut for a few minutes but when I didn't hear anything, I opened them.

Both my grandparents were starring at me.

Then my grandmother said "This is not funny, Rory, this is not funny at all. You really have your mother's sense of humor."

"Grandma, it's not a joke!" I said. "I'm pregnant!"

"You can't be," she said.

"Yes, I can," I said. "Because I am! And as much as I don't want to deal with it, I have to, because it's true. And you know what, you can hate me, and you can hate Jess for getting me pregnant, but the truth is, it doesn't matter, because I'm going to be a mom and there's no changing it."

After I finished, I took a deep breath, then walked out. My mom followed me and we drove home without even looking back.

xxxxxx

Another five and a half months went by, and my mom and I hadn't talked to my grandparents.

And if there was anyone who didn't know I was pregnant before, they knew now, because I was huge.

But not for long, because after eight months and three weeks of being pregnant, I went into labor. And finally after 10 hours, my daughter was born.

"You know, Jess already said that she's not dating until she's 30," I told my mom.

"See, you never had to worry about that, because you didn't grow up living with your dad," she said.

"Yeah, and I'm glad," I said.

"So, what are you naming her?" my mom asked.

"Well, I hate to break the chain of Lorelai's, but Jess and I decided to name her Kyla Isabelle Mariano," I answered.

"You're using Jess's last name?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Because of this."

I grabbed a jewelry box from the table and opened it.

"He asked you to marry him?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I said yes," I answered. "Mom, I'm getting married."

"Wow," she said. "My daughter's getting married before me. There's something very wrong with that."

"Hey, that's your fault, not mine," I said.

"Thanks for reminding me," she said.

"No problem."


	6. Chapter 5: Dads

**AN-Ok, so I admit this chapter's boring, but it's all I could think of. The next chapter is going to be a continuation of this one, and I promise it will be better. Oh, and I'm sorry for the very long delay between updates. Just please stick with me. This story will get better and the updates will get faster, I swear. Just stick it out. And now, chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own GG and blah, blah, blah...**

_Previously on Everything_:

"So, what are you naming her?" my mom asked.

"Well, I hate to break the chain of Lorelai's, but Jess and I decided to name her Kyla Isabelle Mariano," I answered.

"You're using Jess's last name?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Because of this."

I grabbed a jewelry box from the table and opened it.

"He asked you to marry him?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I said yes," I answered. "Mom, I'm getting married."

"Wow," she said. "My daughter's getting married before me. There's something very wrong with that."

"Hey, that's your fault, not mine," I said.

"Thanks for reminding me," she said.

"No problem."

Chapter 5: Dads

Rory's POV:

Me and my mom were sitting in the hospital, laughing, talking, and looking at my beautiful daughter Kyla when we heard a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"If it's the over protective father, you're not allowed to come in," my mom said.

"Mom!" I said.

"Well, is this father allowed to come in?" Someone said, peeking into the room.

"Dad?" I said.

"Hey Rory," My dad, Christopher, said coming into the room and walking towards me.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come see my granddaughter, didn't I?" he said.

"How did you know she was born?" I asked.

Right after we told Luke I was pregnant, we called my dad. But I didn't expect him to show up at the hospital. Especially since I didn't tell him that I was even at the hospital.

"Mom?" I asked, looking over at my mom. "Did you have anything to do with him being here?"

"Um, hello, I'm still here," my dad said.

"Yes, Rory, I did," Mom said. "I wanted him to at least see Kyla."

"Her name's Kyla?" he asked. "Who came up with that?"

"Me," I said, then I turned back to my mom. "I'm not saying he shouldn't get to see her, but you could've at least told me you were calling him."

"Did you two forget I was here or something?" Dad asked.

"No, Chris, sorry," my mom said. Then she looked over at me again. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I said.

"So, you guys going to acknowledge me again?" my dad asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Sorry, Dad, I really am glad you're here."

"Well, could've fooled me," he said.

"Sorry," I said. "Really."

"Ok," he said. "So, you going to let me hold my granddaughter, or are you just going to hog her all day?"

"Well, I am her mom," I said. "I should be allowed to hog her."

"Come on, hand her over," he said.

"Fine," I said, laughing. "You can take her."

I handed Kyla to him and he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"She doesn't look very much like you," he said. "No offense."

"I know," I said. "She looks like Jess."

"She's beautiful anyway," he said. "That's the one thing that makes her look like a Gilmore."

I smiled at him.

"Now we'll just have to see if she'll be lucky enough to get the killer blue eyes," my mom said.

"Well, what'll you do if she ends up with the chocolate brown eyes?" I asked.

"She'll probably be able to make them killer, too," she said.

"Hey, are you guys going to keep me locked out forever?" Jess said, looking into the room. "Oh, I didn't know you're dad was here."

"You can come in, Jess," I said.

He walked into the room and sat down on the side of the bed.

"So you're Jess," my dad said.

"Yeah," Jess said. "That'd be me."

"Well, nice to officially meet you," Dad said.

"You too," Jess said.

"Ok, give me Kyla back now," I said to my dad.

"I've only been holding her for about ten minutes," he said.

"Too bad," I said. "That's the limit."

He Gave Kyla back to me (although not completely willingly) then said, "Well, I guess I should go now. Gigi's at home with the nanny and it's her day off, so I should go home."

"Ok," I said. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Rory," he said, giving me a hug. "Bye Kyla. Bye Lorelai, bye Jess."

"See ya," Mom said.

"Bye," Jess said.

Then my dad left.

"So, that's your dad?" Jess said.

"That's my dad," I said.

"He didn't seem like he liked me too much," Jess said.

"Hey, give him a break," Mom said. "Dads usually aren't too thrilled with guys who get their daughters pregnant. He'll get over it eventually."

"I hope so, because we are getting married," I said.

"Speaking of that, when are you guys planning on having the wedding?" my mom asked.

"We're not quite sure yet," Jess said.

"But it might have to wait until I get out of the hospital," I said.

"Not necessarily," Mom said. "You could always just have the wedding right in this room and the reception out in the lobby."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at my mom.

"Ok, now you're just getting ridiculous," I said.

"I know," she said. "That's just me in all my glory."

"Whatever," I said, laughing.

"Hey, where's Luke?" Jess said.

"I don't know," I said. "I thought he would be here."

"So did I," Mom said. "I called him and told him what hospital you were at."

"I'll go over to the diner and see if he's there," Jess said.

"You don't have to," I said.

"I want to," Jess said. Then he kissed me, kissed Kyla's head, and walked out the door.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6: Right Where I Want to Be

**AN-Ok, so not the best chapter, but it's something. Oh, and I'm not exactly sure how this story lines up with the seasons, but if it's not exactly lined up, that's ok. I'll just move the time that things happen. Oh, and just some randomness, I just realized that this story will probably only have about 10 chapters. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own GG and blah, blah, blah...**

_Previously on Everything:_

"Hey, where's Luke?" Jess said.

"I don't know," I said. "I thought he would be here."

"So did I," Mom said. "I called him and told him what hospital you were at."

"I'll go over to the diner and see if he's there," Jess said.

"You don't have to," I said.

"I want to," Jess said. Then he kissed me, kissed Kyla's head, and walked out the door.

Chapter 6: Right Where I Want to Be

Jess's POV:

I left the hospital and drove back to Stars Hollow and to the diner.

I parked across the street, and when I looked in the window, I saw Luke behind the counter, talking to a customer.

I climber out of my car and slammed the door. Then I headed towards the door to the diner.

I walked inside and walked up the counter.

"Hey Jess," Luke said. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Shouldn't you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Can we talk upstairs?" I said.

"Sure," he said. "Ceaser, take over for a little bit down here."

We went up to the apartment and Luke said, "So, why are you here?"

"Why are you?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Do you have any idea how much Rory wanted you to be there?" I said. "You're more of a dad to her than her real dad ever was."

"I didn't think there was any reason for me to be there," he said.

"I just gave you a reason," I said.

"Jess, I have a daughter," Luke said.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a daughter," he repeated. "A twelve year old daughter, and Lorelai has no idea."

"Wow," I said. "Did you just find out?"

"Yeah," he said. "And I have no idea how to tell her. So I've been avoiding her, and going to the hospital to see Rory would make it really hard to avoid Lorelai."

"Ok, I guess I get that," I said. "But you need to tell Lorelai."

"I know I do," he said.

"Well, I should probably get back to the hospital," I say.

"Yeah," Luke said.

I started walking towards the door, but right before I left, I turned around and said, "Her name's Kyla, by the way."

"Kyla," Luke said.

"Yup," I said. "Kyla Isabelle Mariano."

"See you later, Jess." He said.

"Ok," I said. "Bye."

Then I left and drove back to the hospital.

xxxxxx

_1 Year Later:_

Rory's POV:

Today was finally the day. I was actually getting married. To Jess.

Sure, I didn't exactly picture having my one-year-old daughter at my wedding, but that's how it happened.

I left Miss Patty's (where I got ready) and got ready to walk down the aisle. I started walking and looked around at everyone.

My grandparents were smiling at me, probably just happy that I wasn't as much like my mom as they thought I was when I got pregnant.

I saw Luke and his daughter April and Luke smiled at me when he saw me looking at him. They were sitting next to my mom, who was crying. But she did manage to smile at me anyway.

I guess it's typical for moms to cry when their daughters get married, but I guess I wasn't expecting my mom to.

Then finally, I looked at Kyla sitting on my mom's lap. She had already grown beautiful curly dark brown hair and had Jess's eyes. Even after a year, I still couldn't totally believe that I was a mom, but I loved it anyway.

When I reached the end of the aisle and saw Jess standing there, I knew without a doubt that I was never going to regret anything that had happened with us, because I ended up with the greatest daughter ever, and ended up marrying the greatest guy ever.

It didn't really matter what mistakes I made to get where I was. All that mattered is that I was there, and I never want to be anywhere else.


	8. Chapter 7: A Freakin' Child Prodigy

**AN-OMJeez!! It's been FOREVER since the last update. I'm soooooo sorry! But here's one! And I'll try to make the next one soon-ish. I've gotten to the part of the story I was really looking forward to. When Kyla is older. So, please enjoy this very long overdue update!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own GG and blah, blah, blah...**

Chapter 7: A Freakin' Child Prodigy

Rory's POV:

Five years after my wedding, everything seemed so perfect. Kyla was six years old and growing every day. She was also in school.

Jess and I were still living in Stars Hollow and my mom and Luke were married.

A little bit after Kyla's sixth birthday, Kyla was doing something pretty strange for a six year old when my mom called.

"Hey Rory," she said. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing much," I said.

"Really?" she said. "How's our girl?"

"She's…" I didn't exactly know what to say. "She's playing piano, mom. The other day we went into the music store and she found some sheet music and started playing it. She said her kindergarten teacher taught her some music notes. She only played a few notes, but it actually sounded good. And now she's writing a song."

"Wow!" my mom said. "You have a freakin' child prodigy!"

"I guess so," I said.

Then Kyla walked over to me holding her song.

"Mommy, I'm done," she said. "But I couldn't spell most of the words."

I smiled at her.

"Hold on a minute, sweaty," I said to her. Then I said into the phone, "Kyla's done writing her song."

"If it's amazing, you'll know she's a prodigy," she said.

I laughed.

"Hey Kyla, want to talk to Lorelai?" I asked my daughter.

My mom didn't think she was old enough to be a grandmother, so Kyla just calls her Lorelai.

"Yeah!" she said, already trying to grab the phone.

"Kyla wants to say hi, mom," I said.

Kyla grabbed the phone and started speaking into it.

"Hi Lorelai!" she said.

My mom said something and Kyla started talking about writing a song.

Then she said goodbye and gave the phone back to me.

"She sounds so grown up," my mom said before she said anything else.

"She is!" I said. "Too grown up!"

"That always seems to happen," she said. "It feels like they go from a baby to ten in five minutes."

"Yeah, really," I said. "It seems like she was born yesterday."

Mom laughed then said, "Well, I have to go now. Call me later and tell me if we have a prodigy."

"Bye Mom," I said. Then I hung up.

"Ok, let me see that song," I said to Kyla.

xxxxxx

_Six Years Later:_

Kyla's POV:

_My name is Kyla Mariano. I am eleven years old and go to Stars Hollow Middle School. This is my journal. I'm not really popular at school. Mostly because my face is almost always buried in a book. I really don't have any friends, unless you count my aunt April or my niece Doula (Who's two years younger than me. It's complicated). But I don't usually count them. Oh, and there's also Steve and Kwan, the sons of my mom's best friend. They're also two years younger than me, but we hardly ever talk. So, I guess it's mostly just me and my books. And now my journal, I guess. But I have to go to school now. I just knew that writing in this thing was a school project and that if I didn't write in before today, I might get in trouble. So I guess I'll write more later._

_-Kyla_

I closed the journal that my English teacher gave me for this project two weeks ago and stuffed it in my book bag. Then I ran down the stairs to meet my mom.

I wasn't really sure why I waited so long to write in that journal. I guess I figured that it would be pathetic. And I was right. But I wasn't going to fail.

"I'm ready to go Mom," I said when I found my mom in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Oh, can I have some?" I asked. My mom gave me coffee once and I loved it ever since. But she hardly ever let me have it.

"You're eleven, Kyla," she said. "You shouldn't be drinking coffee. Now come on, let's go."

I rolled my eyes and headed out to the car. My mom really got on my nerves sometimes.

xxxxxx

At school, nothing much seemed to be different. Except for the transfer student in one of my classes. His name was Jason Brown.

Jason definitely seemed different. He just wasn't quite like anyone else. He didn't say much, wasn't always being loud and making gross jokes like all the other guys, and read all through lunch.

Not like I was watching him. I wasn't.

Ok, so maybe a little bit. But only because he made me curious.

After school was over and I was standing at my locker, Jason walked over to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey!" I said back. "You're Jason."

"Yeah," he said, even though it wasn't a question. "And you are?"

"Kyla," I said. "Kyla Mariano."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," I said. "So, what school did you go to before?"

"A private school," he answered. "But my parents decided that they didn't want to pay for it anymore so I started going here."

I laugh a little bit. "So, do you like this school?"

"Kinda," he said.

"Yeah, it's not really exciting," I said. "But what school really is?"

He laughed this time.

"Well, I have to go," he said. "My parents are picking me up in a few minutes."

"Ok," I said.

He started to walk away, but I called him back.

"Hey Jason?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me tomorrow? I don't really have any friends and since you're new…it would give both of us something more interesting to do during lunch."

He smiled. "Ok."

I smiled back. "Great. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Ok," he said. "Bye."

He waved and walked out.

I smiled and leaned up against my locker.

It was the first time in my life I felt like I might have a real friend. And it felt pretty good.

**AN-REVIEW!! Pretty please!! lol.**

**-Spence**


	9. Chapter 8: The Life Trials of K and J

Chapter 8: The Life Trials of Kyla and Jason

Kyla's POV:

Well, I think I found a friend. Yesterday, this new guy started at school. His name's Jason and we ate lunch together today. It was the best lunch I've ever had at school. We talked the whole time. I've never met anyone I could talk to so easily, anyone who understands me like Jason. He gets what it feels like to not fit in and be thought of as a weirdo. We like a lot of the same music and books, too. We're eating lunch together again tomorrow. I just hope he doesn't end up deciding that he thinks I'm a total freak and finds some other girl to hang out with. Because with the majority of people I meet, I'm sort of expendable.

_-Kyla_

"Kyla, we're heading to Luke's for dinner!" my mom's voice called from outside my door.

I closed my journal quickly and jumped up off my bed. I grabbed my jacket and went out of my room and down the stairs past my mom.

"Hey Mom, coming?" I asked from the bottom of the stairs, smirking up at my mother.

"Kyla, why did you have to get your dad's smirk? Why?" She walked down the stairs and started heading towards the door.

"I'm just lucky, I guess."

I smiled and walked out the door. As my mom and dad were walking out, I looked back and saw my dad smirking.

"Shut up," Mom said, slapping his arm. I laughed and we all headed over to Luke's.

_2 and a half years later:_

_Ok, so you'd think that after I finished that 6__th__ grade journal project that I'd never want to journal again. But the project sort of got me hooked. I figured out that journaling helps me work out my thoughts and get stuff off my chest. _

_This summer has been crazy. I'm so scared to go into high school. It's one of the most intimidating things I've ever been through. I mean, it seems like I should have gone through stuff that freaked me out more, but I haven't. I don't know what to expect out of high school. But I know I at least have Jason. And maybe a boyfriend…but I don't want to jinx it. I met this guy a couple weeks ago. His name's Andy Collins and he's almost 17. That's why I'm not telling my dad about him…he would be so pissed. But I like Andy. He may be almost a senior, but he's really sweet and he likes me even though I'm just a freshman. I just hope he likes me as much as I like him._

_-Kyla_

I finished my journal entry just as I heard a knock on my window. I walked over in front of the window and saw Jason standing on a ladder outside the window. I laughed, shook my head at him, and opened the window.

"I have a door, dipwad," I said as he climbed into my room.

"I know you do," he said as he sat down on my bed. "But this is way more fun."

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just curious…what exactly is going on with you and Andy?"

I flopped backwards onto my bed and buried my face in a pillow so he didn't see me blushing.

"Nothing," I mumbled through the pink furry throw pillow covering my face.

Jason leaned over me slightly and pulled the pillow my face. I tried to hold it down, but he still pulled it up far enough to see my eyes.

"You're lying," he said, still leaning over me. His face was also slightly too close to mine. He smelled really good, too.

"No, I'm not," I said weakly, knowing he wouldn't believe me.

"Kyla, I don't trust him. He's too old, he has way too much experience, and everyone says he's a player."

I sat up with a jolt and Jason almost jumped out of the way.

"Since when do you care what other people say? Jason, you don't even know him! You haven't given him a chance!"

Jason stood up and looked down over me. "I've met him long enough to know that I have really bad feeling about him. Look, I think he's just using you, because you're a freshman who's nervous about going into high school and who's crazy about him. He's going to be sweet to you until he gets you in bed, then he'll dump you!"

I stood up and got up in Jason's face. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to be such an ass!"

"I'm just telling you the truth, Kyla!" he almost yelled, backing up. "I don't want to see my best friend get her heart broken."

"Well, thanks for the concern," I said, thick with sarcasm. "But you can leave now."

"Fine, whatever. Just don't come crying to me when he leaves you out in the cold!"

Jason turned and walked over to the window, then climbed out. As soon as he was on the ladder, I walked over and slammed the window closed then walked back over to my bed and flopped down on it face down.

After lying there for a minute, I pulled out my journal again and grabbed a pen.

On second thought, I may not have Jason to help me when I start my freshman year, since I just discovered that he's a total asshole. I thought he was my best friend. He's been pretty much my only friend for two years. But then he started saying this crap about Andy, like he was purposely trying to hurt me. Andy's not a jerk! But maybe Jason was just trying to help…

I shook my head, trying to shake off that last thought from me. I sat for a minute, trying to get my anger to seep in again. Once it did, I went back to writing.

No, Jason's being a jerkwad. I just don't get why he doesn't want me and Andy to be together! I mean, if he's jealous or something, he should've told me sooner that he liked me. But it really doesn't matter that much, because I'm going to be starting my freshman year with a hot senior boyfriend who cares about me and who isn't a jerk or a player like Jason says. Yep, it's going to be amazing.


End file.
